(a) Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a sensing device and a method for sensing light by using the same. More particularly, the present invention relates to a sensing device for sensing both infrared rays and visible rays, and a method for sensing such rays by using the same.
(b) Description of the Related Art
Currently, various flat panel displays are being developed and used. Among them, a liquid crystal display is widely used as a flat panel display.
Recently, liquid crystal displays that include a sensing device having a touch sensing function or an image sensing function have been actively researched. However, the conventional sensing device typically achieves the sensing function or the image sensing function through physical changes and therefore it is difficult to obtain high reliability with the conventional devices.
The above information disclosed in this Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known to a person of ordinary skill in the art.